Computers offer many functionalities to users. For instance, the user can surf the web, generate a document, and listen to music on a computer as he/she desires. Then the user may remember that he/she needs to send an email too. Often the user interacts with the computer via a graphical user-interface (GUI). A common way for the user to open an email application is to click on a control that launches the email application. Given the sheer number of applications that the user may have open on the GUI and the number of options available, the user may lose his/her train of thought during this task. The present implementations can allow the user to navigate a GUI with less effort and/or in a more natural manner which can lead to an enhanced overall user experience.